


Bound

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Collars, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Heavy Petting, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Steve, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Smut, The avengers help out, Touch-Starved, stray kitty!Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一开始，只是一个游戏。</p>
<p>但Bucky那样渴望地看着项圈，无声地，沉默地臣服于他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310179) by [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon). 



一开始都是些琐碎的小东西，Steve可能完全注意不到那些无关紧要的细枝末节；一罐放到别处的牛奶，某本翻去另一页的书，早晨离家前Steve记得自己关好的窗。这一阵他很忙，在SHIELD给他的各种任务与寻找挚友之间简直分身乏术，几乎都没时间回他原本就很少住的公寓套房。

但Steve不迟钝。他开始察觉了，地毯上有凌乱的褐发，冰箱的金属外壳上多了几道划痕，还有没干透的脚印。

Bucky来过。

这个认知象一记重拳，打得Steve的心揪成一团。

Bucky独自一个人来这里。

Steve明白自己不能逼得太快太紧，生怕Bucky会象只受惊的小鸟一样飞走。因此，他装作没发现那些痕迹，和平常一样地工作生活。但现在他终于找到回家的理由了，他开始各种想办法多回家。

Steve会看似不经意地把晚餐留在餐桌上。隔天，餐桌上的东西一动没动，他有些失望，但冰箱里的牛奶却少了很多。

一点一点地进展吧，他笑着想。

他开始习惯性地留下一份食物，在日历上标记Bucky来过的日子。终于在某个周二，Bucky吃了一小口Steve放在外面的煎饼。Steve当即感觉自己是全世界最自豪的煎饼厨师。

于是下一次他留了张便签，普通的黄色纸条，蓝色水笔写了一个词：

你好。

第二天便签不见了，一起“失踪”的还有他拿出来的芝士蛋糕。

Steve尝试放了本书，从Natasha的周四读书会里挑选的。《老人与海》。这本书很棒，他觉得Bucky大概会喜欢看。

早晨他醒来时书还在原处，但当Steve翻开书页却找到一个灰巴巴的指纹印，犹如Bucky在用他独一无二的方式表示自己来过。

Steve在起居室的沙发上放了枕头和毯子。每天他下楼，那堆折叠整齐的毛毯都动也没动过。他的心情并非是失望，只是不管怎么说服自己Bucky正在努力靠近他，努力地回来，仍然有做再多事也不够的感觉。

他便签越写越多，读书时一句话笔记，和队友们碰到的好笑事情，或者只是过去的回忆。Bucky把便签都拿走了。

天空母舰一战后Steve首度见到Bucky，还得说是偶然。那天他正赶着去浴室，眼睛还睡意未消地半睁半闭，身穿皱巴巴的T恤和棉质睡裤；他看见窗边那抹黑影。Bucky的金属臂在月色里闪烁，有点乱的卷毛黏在脸颊上，他的脸藏在阴影里，无可捕捉，如雕塑般静止。

Steve想喊他，呼唤他的名字，恳求Bucky留下。但他知道效果只会适得其反。Bucky得靠他自己的节奏一点一滴地融化。Steve愿意一直陪在他身边等待下去。

所以他就对那团黑影笑了笑，关上浴室的门。等他出来，Bucky已经走了。

接下来Bucky很久没来。等他再次出现，Steve发觉沙发上的毯子被人拉到地上了。Steve觉得这堆毯子也可算做成功的一步。

Steve在公寓里不断看到Bucky留下的证据。吃掉一半的苹果，几本被翻开的速描本，牙刷也放错杯子。Steve愉快地接受每一件事，记住了下一次去超市时为Bucky准备另一副牙刷杯。Bucky开始变得大胆一些了，他呆得更久，把冰箱的东西也吃掉更多，偶尔甚至肯让Steve在夜色中见他一眼。Steve连咖啡杯也为他买好，感觉Bucky的确就在这里，生活在他的家，同一间公寓，仿若旧日的美好时光。

一天夜里Steve看见Bucky站在他的起居室，半张脸藏在黑暗中。

“Steve……”他的舌尖翻滚着Steve的名字，好像在回味这样呼唤他是什么感觉似地。Bucky看起来很迷茫，很不确定，乃至……抱着某种期待？Steve的嘴巴发干，说不出话，眼睛里好烫，心跳得飞快。

“Bucky，留下……”他才吐出两个词，昔日的杀手就从窗户跳出去了。那天晚上Steve就没睡好觉。

他很不经意地提到这件事。在一次团体训练活动时Steve告诉队友们Bucky最近一直来，那群家伙就聚到他旁边好奇心爆棚地追问。Steve又说Bucky只是偶尔会进门，Tony却开玩笑，说给他带个项圈当成猫来养。Steve和其他人一起笑，觉得这应该是在无伤大雅地打趣，结果第二天Tony就给他一个黑色丝绒盒子，猥琐地挤挤眼。Steve突然感觉胃里一沉。

厚厚的皮质项圈，柔软，前方有两行金色的字。

James B. Barnes

Steven G. Rogers的所有物。

他忍不住想象这黑色的光泽的皮革与Bucky白皙肌肤的反差。他觉得小腹发热，冲动又羞耻，最后就把盒子藏到自己放袜子的抽屉最里边。

不知为何全世界都打算与他做对。一天晚上Steve双手抱着购物成果回到家，看见Bucky蹲坐在沙发旁边，面前是那个打开的黑色盒子，手指则捏着项圈。他眯着眼睛，胡子几天没刮，一副很憔悴的样子盯着那两行字。Steve手里的东西落地发出巨响，Bucky被惊得跳起来，瞪大眼睛半张着嘴。

“Bucky，不，这不是你想的……”Steve满脸通红，举起双手试图辩白自己是无辜的。一颗小南瓜慢吞吞地在地上滚动，来到Bucky的靴子边，停下了。

Bucky丢下项圈就跑。

Steve叹气，开始清理摔坏的瓶瓶罐罐。还是毫无来由，他没法把那可恶的玩意儿一起扔掉。

下一次Steve看见Bucky时，那个皮革项圈又松松地挂在他的金属手指上。Bucky怔忡着，Steve却愣在当场，心开始狂跳耳朵红得要滴血恨不得钻到地里去。他看着Bucky那双碧蓝的大眼睛在项圈和Steve之间游移，舔舔干裂的嘴唇，不知所措着。

“给……我的……？”长久未使用的声带，发出的声音也暗哑而粗糙。

“不！这太愚蠢了，我——”Steve才刚开口，Bucky的表情就变成一片空白，重新回到那个冰冷的，空荡荡的杀人机器状态。他根本没等Steve反应过来就从窗口跳出去了。

Steve开始思考这件事，思考Bucky对这个项圈异常的执念。他突然有了个念头，说实在的，该说是很糟糕的念头，但同时也是他眼下唯一结论。也许Bucky想要这个……也许这次他终于可以说服Bucky留下。

Bucky重新露面那天外面雨下得很大。他安静得象一抹影子。Steve为了等他这两个星期都在沙发上熬夜，当Bucky分辨出沙发上有Steve时顿时停在原地，视线飘往敞开的窗户，好像又打算逃跑。这时他的肚子叫了起来，Steve咳嗽两声，拿出那个黑色丝绒盒子。Bucky的目光聚焦到盒子上，他看着Steve慢慢地取出项圈，红色的嘴唇微微地张开了。Steve终于鼓起勇气。

“给你弄了这个，Bucky。”他大声说，“你最近常来，我给你吃东西，照顾你，所以……”他边说边缓缓地站起，双眼坚定地与Bucky的蓝眸对视。他用力吞咽，接下来那句话，要么让Bucky走人，要么能真正将他留下。

“Bucky，你想要这个吗？你想成为……我的小宝贝，我可爱的小猫吗？我会照顾你，再也不让你受苦了。”这些话说起来很耻，不过Bucky好像一点都没注意到Steve有多纠结和难为情。

Bucky的眼神变得朦胧，呼吸也很快；Steve很慢很慢地走到他面前，举起皮革项圈，感觉心都要从肋骨里冲出来了。

Bucky的眼睛那么大，看起来好困惑。

但他却舔着嘴唇一语不发地伸长脖子。雨水还在从他的发梢往下滴，衣服都湿透了。这是一个无声的臣服。Steve蓦然意识到自己需要这个，甚至不比Bucky对他的需要来得少。他要无时不刻地让Bucky呆在自己眼前，无时不刻地触摸他……Steve的手指发颤，缓慢地将项圈系在自己最好的朋友的脖子上。

Bucky的呼吸停顿了。他完全静止地站在那里。

“没事了，Bucky。有我在。”Steve触碰他的脸颊，又冷，又冰。Bucky靠近他温暖的手好像一只猫在索求怜爱，支撑着身体的力气也流逝了，犹如积聚在他脚边的水洼。他无力地软倒在Steve怀里，湿润的脸靠在他的颈侧。

七十年，Steve第一次能拥抱他失去的友人。

“没事了，我在你身边。”他悄声说。


	2. Chapter 2

曾经，Steve和Bucky之间有过一些秘密，是小心翼翼地藏起来、不为人知的、龌龊的东西。Steve在布鲁克林的贫民区长大，公寓破旧，距离当地泊船的码头不远。那个年代的水手们会做些什么来找乐子，几乎人人心里都有数。Steve耳濡目染了这些事，他和Bucky的好奇心一起促使他们躲在门窗紧闭的家里去尝试这种……纵欲的行为。更何况，自从那天Bucky因为Ernie McQueen嘲笑Steve是只皮包骨的小老鼠而狠揍过对方之后，他就对那位身材修长相貌俊朗的友人怀抱日渐滋长的情愫。

那种感觉罪恶，堕落，诱人；Bucky跪在地上，丰满的红唇微微张开，在Steve脚边呼吸不稳。Steve，瘦小得仿佛猛烈一点儿的风都能把他卷跑，而Bucky，高大，结实，坚强。力量与地位悬殊的对比具有难以抗拒的魔力。小Steve能让Bucky在欢愉中尖叫到声音沙哑，在他柔软的奶油色皮肤上留下艳红滚烫的皮带烙印，能用阴茎将Bucky的口腔塞满，直到他那双蓝色的大眼睛里流出泪水。他们在快感和痛苦中享受，在触犯禁忌的刺激颤栗中享受，同样在爱和信任中享受。

Steve还记得那一天，他又多管闲事地斥责某个冒犯女性的流氓结果免不了开始挨打。Bucky象个骑士似地出现了，救了他，不小心被对方揍到一拳。打完架的Bucky擦拭着渗血的唇瓣，手指关节都是红肿的，破了好几处皮。他笑嘻嘻地，牙齿上还带着血，把Steve从地上拉起来。

“你是个好人，Steve。正直高尚。总有一天那些小姐们会发现的，相信我。”他说着，笑容有些狂野，又有些苦涩，“总有一天你不需要我就能前进，你会有个家，买个带白色围栏的小房子。”

从此以后Bucky就再也不和他“找乐子”了。

Bucky开始和每一个互相看对眼的小姐出去约会；Steve咽下欲言又止的告白，就那样让秘密埋藏在回忆里，当作亲密好友之间喝多了不理智的时候，玩的一些小把戏。Bucky是怎么称呼那个的来着？鬼混。没错。每个人都有不懂事地整天鬼混的时候。

在他们四人约会时Steve向Bucky投注的渴望的目光也好，Bucky的手指不经意擦过Steve的下颌也好，他们只是朋友。朋友之间的欲望是隐秘的，不可告人的。

现在，Steve都不知道自己还想要什么了。

他全心全意地爱着Bucky。只希望他好起来别的什么都不要。但他不明白Bucky，或者说冬兵的想法。他比什么都不愿再次伤害到Bucky。

项圈似乎让Bucky完整起来，让他安心；项圈给他机会袒露柔弱的一面，表达内心的渴望，剥开冷硬的外壳好露出急需安抚的伤口。Steve几乎要感谢这根东西了，他把Bucky慢慢地带去浴室，双手温柔但沉着地扶持Bucky往那儿走。这感觉可算是亲切，犹如曾经，那时，他们的主人与宠物游戏里，Bucky撩拨得Steve血液沸腾的感觉。但现在与享受快感无关。现在属于Bucky，属于Steve。Bucky在Steve轻柔仔细的手指下显得乖顺而听话，任由Steve脱掉他残破泥泞、被雨水浸透的旧外套。天知道他已经在Steve家窗台下面躲了多久了。

当Steve碰到里面一件黑色T恤时Bucky绷紧肩膀。那是他的身体与外界之间最后一层屏障了。

“没事的，宝贝，有我在。你真听话。”

Bucky似乎很喜欢听这些甜言蜜语，他慢慢放松，让Steve把同样湿答答的T恤脱了下来。Steve不断地表扬他，但Bucky还是在他想解开黑色制服长裤时铁钳一样抓住他的手。

“Nyet。”他的声音很冷，很硬，还没有完全融化。

这句俄语让Steve咬牙。他朝Bucky安慰性地笑着。“好吧，我们按你想要的节奏来，不过你相信我的，是吗，宝贝？让我来照顾你。”他不确定自己该不该这么对Bucky说话，只是Bucky好像很爱听所以Steve忍着火烧火燎的耳朵继续往下讲。他都快八十年没用这种台词了，当年都是偷偷摸摸的，要再习惯起来还需要时间。

他想办法用甜蜜的赞美和温柔的触碰将Bucky哄进浴缸坐着。热水冲刷下Bucky垂着眼，呼吸终于变得平稳。Steve抚摸他肩膀上柔软而微凉的皮肤，按摩那些紧张的部位，让热水流进他的裤子里，流过下腹，双腿……

“你一直都很听话，Bucky。现在已经没事了，你可以放松了。”Steve用手指慢慢梳理Bucky的头发，洗发水的泡沫融进那湿黏的，柔软但凌乱缠结的发丝里。Bucky发出细小呻吟。他被轻柔地按摩着太阳穴，脑袋都软软地靠上Steve的大腿。他非常满足地呼噜着，饱满的红唇半张，粉色的舌怯怯地伸出来舔过贝齿。Steve还记得Bucky的笑。曾经的Bucky。带着戏谑和调笑意味。唯一让那个Bucky闭嘴的方法就用Steve用自己的嘴巴堵住他的，或者命令Bucky跪下，鞭打他，抹去那无礼的坏笑。

现在，Bucky看起来憔悴而空茫。饱受折磨的眼里已经再也没有那样神气的调侃了。Steve甚至可以数出他佝偻起的背部有哪几节椎骨，棱角突出着，象要刺破他的皮肤似地。Steve叹息，一点一点把他头发理顺了冲干净，也来不及在意自己被打湿的裤子就用梳子为他梳整齐。

Bucky让他的手触碰胸口。那里的皮肤已经温热起来了，在水汽里有些红。Steve抹去污垢和泥泞，希望起码能将那些伤口——身体上的伤口——清理干净。Bucky在他手下那么软，那么温顺，一声不吭地任凭摆布。这样的Bucky，破碎而空茫的Bucky，让Steve心很痛。但他心里又有一部分庆幸着Bucky终于回来了，终于愿意接受Steve的照料。

然后Steve想把那项圈解下来擦干时Bucky却摇着头不停躲避。Steve立刻因为他的排斥而放弃了。其实他们从来没有做到这一步，没有用过项圈或者皮鞭一类的道具。那时Steve只是嘴上说说下流话，或者给Bucky起许多的昵称，偶尔才会在Bucky蓄意地挑衅下掌掴他。这本来是他们的小乐趣，本来，当Bucky还会笑，还神气活现的时候，还没有这么……破碎的时候。现在Steve已经不知道怎么对待他了。Bucky看起来很不安，又被吓到了似地，手指攥紧Steve，捏得他发痛。

“求求你……别拿走它……我会乖的……求求你了Steve……”他急切地哀求着，因为惊恐而声音沙哑，身体缩成了一团。

“不，Bucky，我不是要拿走它，只是想擦干。”Steve心脏抽痛着。他坐在床边，不得不放慢动作以避免再度惊吓到Bucky。当他拥住Bucky的时候，感觉怀里的人那么瘦弱，那么无力。

他忽然回忆起那条脏兮兮的小巷里，Bucky沾着血迹的、上扬的嘴角，充满活力，淘气，却又带着淡淡的惆怅和忧伤。

你是个好人，Steve。正直高尚。总有一天那些小姐们会发现的，相信我。总有一天，你不需要我就能前进，你会有个家，买个带白色围栏的小房子。

到时候我会来看你的。

Steve将Bucky的脸按在胸前，抚摸他瘦削而骨节分明的背脊，手掌下的心跳又快了一拍。

事实上，他从未想过和Bucky以外的人组成家庭。

“我永远都不会丢下你，Buck。”他的声音很轻但很坚决，这是一句诺言。

我会等，等你最终回到我身边。然后就再也不放你走。


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky，他的名字，呼唤这个名字时带着太多爱和关切，太多伤痛。

可他另一个名字怎么办？那个总与尖叫恐惧紧紧相连的名字。

冬日战士。

他看着这个金发男人睡着的模样，呼吸平稳，表情轻松；他被这个男人迷住了，象飞蛾扑火一样地身不由己。他实在不记得过去的往事，只有斑斓的闪回：天空母舰，男人的手臂勒紧他的脖子，后来又丢下盾牌不肯和他打。

坠落。

看见男人坠落下去，他就痛得要命，痛得眼睛里全是眼泪。

Steve。

这是Steve Rogers。他最好的朋友。他有一个好朋友。

回忆仍旧模糊而迷茫，但他把Smithsonian博物馆展板上的每一个字都记住了，花上好久去看那些不可思议的记载。他的名字叫James‘Bucky’Barnes，为了救美国队长Steve Rogers而死。崇高的牺牲。但实际上他却还活着。

也许还是死了比较好。

他跟踪那个叫Steve的人，找到他的住处偷偷地溜进去。兴奋，害怕，他开始体会这种感觉，这种情绪和波动，不再是那个程式化似地自动机器人。随之而来的还有仿佛无穷尽的渴望。他好想见那个男人，Steve Rogers，这种渴望象不会冷却的火焰在他体内灼烧。他鼓足勇气很频繁地到访，有几次靠得太近，都快碰到那个睡着的男人了。但他不允许自己享受这罪恶的欢愉。他得很用力地忍住才行。

有次Steve偶然在餐桌上留了一份食物。象平静水面上的一道波纹，打乱他早已熟知的习惯。他的一举一动没有代码预设，没有命令指挥，他所做的一切都是大脑的驱使。他很怕，又象上瘾一样停不下来。他盯着那盘食物不安又困惑地看了好几个小时。餐盘无害地躺在那里，象在愚弄他。是给我的吗？他眼前飞过一个场景，昏暗的房间里有个上了年纪的人开玩笑地问他要不要喝牛奶。他又看了好半天冰箱，才伸手取出牛奶盒子灌了一大口冰冷的乳白色液体。他把盒子放回去以后就逃走了，心砰砰地直跳，明明胃里都是冷冰冰的牛奶胸口却好温暖。二十分钟后他全吐了，他的身体不适应直接消化食物，可是下一次他还是没忍住吃了一口Steve放在桌子上的又甜又软的东西。这样做的代价是在一条肮脏潮湿的小巷里吐到胃痛，那也没关系，不管多么短暂起码他重新尝得出味道了，所以事后再痛苦也不要紧。那块柔软甜蜜的食物有一丝柠檬的酸味。很奇怪，也象Steve那样诱人。他的脑海里涌出许多色彩声音都很凌乱的画面，象一台旧的投影机试图重新运转。

下一次他又去Steve家，临走前发觉有张便条纸。上面有字。他扯过纸片，在惊惶失措的大脑反应过来前就逃走了。属于冬兵的那一部分坚强的自我会在面临危险与压力时掌控全局。Steve知道了。他会被逮捕吗？他在周围晃悠了很久才敢再次进屋。

有什么地方变了。

他每次都能在餐桌上看到各种吃的东西，仿佛Steve十分欢迎他的造访。Steve还给他留了本书，结果Bucky不小心在洁白的书页上留下水痕，立刻吓得从窗口跳了出去。Steve没有用什么手段报复性地惩罚他，也没有取消食物供应。他反而放了一张毛毯。Bucky觉得这样一步一步的周旋比自己最艰巨的暗杀任务还要让他无从下手。

Steve给他写下更多便条，彩色的纸和端整的笔迹。Bucky把便条们都拿走了，小心翼翼地放在最贴身的衣服前胸口袋里，保证它们不被雨淋到。他曾在一幢废弃的建筑物里找了个角落把这些便条都铺在地上，渴切地读过每一个字，把Steve的笔记都铭刻到脑海里。其中有张很特别的，被他长久地贴在胸口；一个名叫Bill Cosby的人的几句话。Steve总是不忘写下原作者的名字。

人们可以比你想象中的更加宽容。但你也必须原谅你自己，放下痛苦，继续前进。

他思考这句话很久，缩在阴冷潮湿又漏水的建筑物里想了差不多一晚上。冉冉升起的太阳散发出温柔的热度将他唤醒。他仿佛看见一双带着笑意的蓝眼睛闪过，仿佛被一双幽灵般的手抚摸过赤裸的身体。感官的残留吓得他差点象睡糊涂的猫头鹰一样从房梁上摔下去。Steve愿意原谅他的罪行吗？他能否原谅他自己？

下一次离开时他犹豫了一秒，被金发男人捕捉到了。Steve的浅笑也铭刻进他的记忆里，鼓动他大胆一点，就算再踌躇再容易害怕，也得大胆一点。他可以让Steve多等一等，心心念念想着他等上好几天。这个主意在他的下腹点起一团奇怪的暖意。

然后他找到了项圈，读完上面那两行银色小字；他太想戴上这个项圈了，欲念强烈得令人惊讶。

属于Steve。被他占有，成为他的所有物。终于找到了一个留下的理由。

他哆嗦着舔嘴唇，都快站不稳了，脸颊发烫，身体期待地绷紧。

他很想。不，是很需要。

可Steve却不这样认为。起码他失手掉下购物袋，满脸通红的样子，是一个拒绝的讯号。

他逃走了。又一次。羞耻而愤怒。

但Steve没有丢掉项圈。也许……Steve也想？当他问出口却获得和上次同样的回应，Steve红着脸焦躁极了。

基于安全的考量他决定接下来好几天都不要露面。他不希望Steve鄙视自己，只有等这件事过去。可他就象一个多动儿一样没法等太久，至少，现在，他已经不再担心遭受惩罚，已经没有那种上绞刑架的恐惧感了。

Steve似乎一直在等他。Bucky被雨淋得湿透，推开窗户爬进房间，就看见他坐在沙发上。

你愿意做我的小宝贝吗？

上帝，愿意。他愿意。

强悍的、始终在浅表徘徊的冬兵的那一部分，咆哮着说不可以。他又要象一头动物那样戴上项圈。一生都无法解脱。

但Bucky渴望这样。Bucky比什么都想要Steve。他正是为此而来。

—— 

他伸出一只手，真正的那只，轻而又轻地触碰Steve的脸颊、柔软的金发、饱满的嘴唇。他睡不着，太沉重的梦魇，太无从宣泄的紧张。他害怕自己不清醒时身体会干出什么事来。万一被邪恶的部分控制怎么办？万一伤害Steve怎么办？这个可能性把他吓坏了，无意识地就溜下床跑去一个角落缩着。也许他应该再次离开，也许……

他还记得鲜血，愤怒，机械臂震颤鸣响，手里沉重的枪支的份量。他将一把尖利的刀刺进Steve的肩膀，刺穿外衣，皮肤，割开肌肉，流出血液。他对Steve开枪，两次，三次，对他又踢又打。为什么Steve还在这里？为什么他还能毫不防备地将自己暴露在他面前？只要手臂动一动就可以结果他了，脑海中一个阴郁的声音说。

Bucky使劲撇开这样的想法，捶打自己的血肉之手，打得有淤青狰狞地染在白皙的皮肤上。痛楚让冬兵后退了，让他的头脑清醒过来。他呼吸急促，压抑着呻吟，而Steve已经在床上翻了个身睁开眼睛，看向角落里的他。

“Bucky？你在那里干什——”

Steve没来得及说完，冬兵的意识就再度抬头指挥他出击——那个可怕的魔鬼，那个他为了能够全然无害地接近Steve而竭力压制了好几个月，试图彻底埋葬的存在。那段时间很难熬，不断地与自我斗争。可是冬兵埋得仍然不够深，杀戮本能已经成为烙印了。

Steve滚下床跳起来，险险地闪过踢向他腹部的一击。他的动作飞快，完全变回那个人间兵器，Steve看着他狠狠地挥动手臂，表情从迷茫迅速变得无奈而警醒，摆出战斗的姿势。

“Bucky，你在干什么？”Steve轻轻地问，很受伤的声音。

“защиты。”

保护。为了保护。

Steve眼里闪过一丝了然；他抓住机会上前扼住男人的喉咙，但Steve没有躲，反而挡下拳头反手抱住他的肩，将他挣扎不已的身体搂在胸前。Steve忍着后背被他的金属手指撕裂的痛越抱越紧，抱得都分不清心跳属于谁和谁了。

“Я люблю тебя。”Steve说。

悄悄地落在他耳边的话语让他顿时止住动作，难以置信地睁大眼睛，手也松懈下来了。冬兵被惊呆了。不可能。他一定听错了。他不值得这样慷慨的善意。但Steve非但没有放手还更加贴近他。

“从今以后我会保护他，保护你们两个。我不在乎你过去做过多少事，不在乎你是Bucky，还是冬兵，还是你们同时存在。我全部都接受。你不是魔鬼。”Steve Rogers的声音听在耳朵里明明很轻，却象一道尖锐的命令。

他的心跳都停了。

“你是我的，是我要承担的责任，我要爱的人。”

Steve的告白，Steve的承诺。

他怎样才能不沉沦到这个人的怀抱里？

——

Bucky会做梦。

他梦见漫无边际的黄色野花。低头看向双手，也是健康的两只手。

有几根金属手指从眼尾余光逐渐进入视野，他抬头，看见自己的破碎倒影，备受折磨的暗淡视线与他交汇，苍白的脸上有一个惊悚而丑陋的黑色面罩。

他可怕的对立面，他的双生子。

他们的手指触碰到了。金属与肉体。

冬兵向他靠近，黑色制服上有浓厚的血腥味。Bucky不安地凝视他，看着他轻轻摘下面罩，嘴唇贴到Bucky的耳边。

——

睁开眼睛时有人在摸自己的头发，很轻，很温柔。Bucky抬眼看进Steve担忧的表情，觉得好愧疚。他又做错事了。伤害了Steve。

“感觉好些了吗，甜心？”Steve转身给他端来一杯水。Bucky看见Steve的白色T恤底下是青紫的伤痕。

“我……”他艰难地吞咽。Steve会把他赶出去吗？

“别说话，也别想了，Bucky。这都不是你的错。过来，宝贝。”Steve的手掌贴在他脸上感觉实在太好，Steve的蓝眼睛也怜爱而充满暖意。他梳理着Bucky凌乱疲惫的发丝，眼角带笑，让Bucky蓦地想起那句一直贴在胸口的话。

人们可以比你想象中的更加宽容。

或许，他也可以学着原谅自己。

Steve好像有些意外地看着他靠过来把脸贴到肩上；这是Bucky第一次充满感情的回应。“谢谢你，Stevie。”他小声说，很自然地唤出旧时的昵称。Steve不稳地呼出一口气，眼睛有些湿润，缓慢地轻柔地抱住他。

Bucky心想他什么都愿意为这个人去做。不管什么事，不管多少次。

他想起梦里那句耳语，不再冷硬不再带着死亡气息的声音。他微微笑起来。

这一次，冬兵终于和他有了同样的想法。


	4. Chapter 4

好几天没有打扫房间，Steve一边整理待洗的衣服一边抬起头，望见陷在沙发垫子里的Bucky；Bucky的褐发柔软地卷曲着，翘在脸颊边，视线则穿透落地窗望向远方。

Bucky看起来好宁静。他还是不太习惯靠近别人，容易担惊受怕，但已经比最初好上很多。Steve成功地说服他上床和自己躺在一起，有时还要再多花些力气哄他睡着。他不介意给Bucky读书读到喉咙痛。因为那样可以换来Bucky那颗毛茸茸的褐发小脑袋靠在自己肩头，还有他苍白但恬静、惬意的睡脸。

每天早晨，Steve比什么都不愿唤醒胸口这份重量。

现在Steve正在翻找Bucky穿来的那件脏兮兮皮夹克的口袋（Bucky的穿着风格还是老习惯），突然，他的手指碰到了一小团纸。Steve惊讶地看见那是最近几个月自己给Bucky留下的便条。

每一张都在。

“那些能给我吗，求你了？”身后响起一个轻柔的，略微沙哑的声音；Steve回头看见Bucky就在面前咫尺的距离，蓝眼睛里带着某种不确定。他极力表现得无动于衷但微微颤抖着想要拿回那些纸条的手指出卖了他。Steve的心揪紧了。

“当然可以，Buck。如果你喜欢我还能多写一点，或者为你画画。”Steve微笑着将Bucky拉到跟前，轻吻他的额头。Bucky僵硬了一秒就把身体靠到Steve的身上，象一块海绵一样迫不及待地汲取Steve给他的温暖，任由Steve握住他的手。

“谢谢。”Bucky说，小声而感激。

——

“你可以读书给我听吗？”某个周一Bucky这么问道；窗外电闪雷鸣，雨滴敲打玻璃。Steve用厚毯子裹住Bucky和他两人一起窝在床上，Bucky的脑袋枕着Steve的胸膛，Steve就读起最近看的一本书，《白鲸》。

Bucky喜欢古典文学。

“你可以为我梳头吗？”某个周二Bucky又问；Steve将笑容藏起来，为他梳理乱成一团的褐发。他给Bucky扎了个松松的马尾，笑嘻嘻地将下巴搁在对方头顶。Bucky也牵起嘴角，接受他落在头顶的吻。

没有花太久，Steve就发现Bucky会请求自己为他做各种各样的事，如果Bucky本身有什么想法也会先申请许可。Steve很快习惯了，不过一开始还是很别扭。

那次Bucky问他能不能去洗手间时Steve心里一阵抓狂，恐惧于HYDRA竟然这样虐待过他。但在追问和观察之下，Steve发现那不完全是HYDRA留下的伤痕。其根源，或者说一部分原因，是项圈，以及Bucky一心想做Steve的“好孩子”的想法。Bucky从字面意义上让自己成为“宠物”的角色，这一点倒完全符合了Steve不可告人的幻想……但关键在于Steve不确定Bucky还记得多少过去往事，不确定Bucky是不是知道他们曾经的亲密。亲密无间。

Steve给Tony打电话，不过他没发现那个可恶的大富翁切了免提，结果到最后一堆人都开口问他Bucky的事，说一些无伤大雅的玩笑比如Steve捡回一只流浪小动物之类。Steve在电话这一头毫无意义地脸红，猛地扣上电话连话筒都被他弄碎了。然后Clint拨通他的私人手机，边偷笑边说其实这种事很正常。

“这不算什么怪癖，Cap。”Clint说，某种了然的口吻，“这是出于信任，因为信任才将自己放在另一个人的手里，被对方珍爱，保护，接纳所有的本质和存在。”

“他满怀罪恶感，又害怕，又不知所措。你是他生命里唯一恒定的锚点……所以很正常，他会希望你来告诉他该怎么做，为他剔除不好的部分，支持他。非要自己作决定反而让他有压力。”

这些话Steve思考了很久；那天晚上，Bucky对着自己面前的盘子迷茫地皱着眉，而Steve就伸手将他拉到自己腿上坐着开始用勺子喂他喝汤。Bucky感激的微笑让难堪和不自在的感觉全都消散了。

现在，Steve走动时，Bucky已经不再躲闪和受惊。Steve觉得自己应该弄个记分牌，每当自己这边加上一分，就可以在HYDRA那儿减去一分。

他用天气冷作为借口，晚上也抱着Bucky，上了床还说Bucky身上更暖和。Bucky朝他靠，与他分享体温，Steve就想微笑。

所有的痛苦都即将过去。

 

——

脱掉制服后的Bucky瘦削得令人惊讶。Steve几乎可以数清那苍白皮肤下的肋骨。他需要吃得多一些，Steve想，他要让自己最好的朋友健康起来。现在的Bucky看起来过于脆弱，过于纤细了。Steve的衬衫穿在他身上，领口还时不时会露出一侧瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀。

“来，Buck，再吃一口。”Steve举着叉子温柔地劝说道。Bucky的视线在餐叉和自己的肚子之间摇晃不定，犹豫得额头上出现一条很可爱的皱纹。最终他低头，两片嘴唇含住了Steve叉子上的鸡块，在Steve满意的视线中乖乖地咀嚼。吃完以后他还张嘴表示自己真的有咽下去，Steve实在忍不住笑出了声，挥手让他去沙发上看电视。

“我去洗个澡，你也该准备上床休息了，宝贝。”一天下来Steve累坏了。已经接近九点，他又希望Bucky能养成良好的作息习惯。不过他也开始上手熟练，开始懂得用相对强硬的命令口吻提出要求，辅以温和的夸奖，轻柔的触碰。Bucky似乎很喜欢他这样。Steve想再多看见他含羞带怯的笑容。

他成功地“捕获”Bucky后，就向SHIELD申请了长期休假，顺便总算学会怎么通过秘密网络联系工作。

能暂离21世纪的现代化社会，感觉还挺不错；外界那些高耸而尖利的建筑柔化为熟悉的，令人安心的形状。旧友回到身边，他又一次能闻到Bucky熟悉的气息。

Steve走到浴池的花洒底下，迟疑着握住自己的性器；慢慢套弄时他能感觉勃起的脉动。从冰里苏醒后他就没有想要和什么人亲热过，光是想赶上这个新时代就忙得够呛了。但现在，现在有Bucky在这儿……

感觉很舒服，手掌的动作使得带着酥麻感的暖意慢慢沿着脊柱上升，几乎近似于刚刚融化、恢复四肢感觉那样。Steve让思绪随意游荡。他回想Bucky每次打架赢了就露出那神采飞扬的笑，回想Bucky特别专注地研究什么东西时习惯性咬住的下唇。还有Bucky的蓝眼睛，因欲望而瞑暗，痴迷的目光，在Steve后背抓出火辣的红痕……

他吓了一跳蓦地睁开眼。最后那一幕不属于七十年前。那一幕里的Bucky有长长的，纠缠的褐发，以及闪着银光的金属臂。

该死的。

Steve咬着拳头呻吟，另一只手重新握住有前液渗出的勃起；他的动作简单粗暴，灼热的快感中夹杂些许令人欲罢不能的痛，他的双球紧绷起来，即将高潮……

“Steve？”

他又睁开眼睛，却看见Bucky呆站在浴室门口一动不动，一手握着门把，眼睛直直地看着Steve腿间那个器官。Steve刚才忘记锁门了。

“Bucky，我……不是你想的那样！”Steve从浴池里走出来，扯过一条毛巾围在腰间试图无视还勃起的东西，飞快地将Bucky朝卧室推。他面红耳赤地叫Bucky稍微等几分钟，让他解决“问题”。

抓着腰间的湿毛巾起身离开时，Bucky的手指缠上他的手腕，好像有些害羞地垂下视线。“我能不能……”他开口，脖子被红潮熏染了。Steve看着友人脖颈上的项圈，心跳漏了一拍。

Bucky咬着下唇，粉红的舌尖舔湿了嫣红的唇瓣。“我想让你舒服……”许久他才这么说。

Steve叹了口气。沉重的气息带走了所有的不安和紧张。他轻轻地摸了摸Bucky低垂的脑袋。“别这样，好吗？你的头脑还不够清醒，宝贝，我不想占你的便宜。”

Bucky哽着嗓子呜咽，仿佛既恼火又迫切。Steve的拇指抚摸他的下巴，抬起他的脸。Bucky眼里有欲望，有希冀，也有被拒绝后的悲伤。Steve仍然摇头，爱抚他光滑的脸颊。

“Bucky，我不想伤害你。你还需要时间。”他果断地说完就想回浴室解决问题。

“我还记得的。”Bucky的话让他停下脚步。Bucky还垂着头，长发将表情笼进阴影里，但Steve听得出他声音中的破碎和不稳。“我还记得你以前是怎么……照顾我，我想……想要那样，全都想要。”

“Bucky……”Steve不知道还能怎么说了。他再度回到Bucky面前抬起他的下巴，望进那双熟悉又陌生的眼中。他的决心一片一片地坍塌。

饱满的红唇微微张开，Steve便将拇指伸进那湿热的口腔。Bucky苍白的脸颊凹陷下去吸吮Steve的指节，睫毛扇动。他低低的嘤咛声产生振动令Steve困难地吞口水，忽然感觉口干舌燥。最后Bucky放开他，湿润的水声在过于安静的室内显得太响。他用脸去蹭Steve的掌心，从浴室透过来的灯光照亮那根项圈。Steve几乎无法呼吸了。

“让我做你的好孩子，Stevie。”Bucky贴着他的手掌，悄声说。

亲爱的上帝啊。

Steve的思绪在理智和欲望中翻滚。Bucky仰望着他，又期待，又甜蜜。满心的渴望。

他不能拒绝Bucky。不能拒绝这样的他。

“好。”Steve低吟，将两人之间的距离缩短为无。


	5. Chapter 5

他们更年轻时，Steve最爱Bucky的双手。力量与优雅兼具的造物，在恃强凌弱的混蛋们欺负Steve时会成为勇猛的回击武器，但在搂住Steve单薄的腰身时又那么地温柔，那么地细致。当年Bucky会把双手环在Steve的腰上，让他觉得沉甸甸的充满温度，却不留下任何痕迹。他会用温热修长的手指缠着Steve瘦骨伶仃的手为他保暖，每一秒接触都为Steve所钟情。

而现在占据主导的是Steve了。

他失却语言功能地看着Bucky缓缓跪倒在他的脚边，褐色长发微卷，轻巧地滑过白皙的肩膀，昏暗光线中项圈闪烁着近乎诱人堕落的光芒。然后他连呼吸的功能都失却了，因为那几根动人的手指开始抚摸他的大腿，掀开毛巾，露出了充血鼓胀、迫不及待甚至前端开始濡湿的勃起。Bucky抬起头，蓝色双眼惊讶地大睁着，Steve觉得自己肯定看错了，那双眼睛怎么还隐含着兴奋呢。

“Bucky！”Steve无法压抑惊叫，被Bucky用冰凉光滑的指尖触碰那根火热的肉棒，一阵强烈的快感从那儿蔓延到脊椎，一路扩展。

这是错误的。他不应该占Bucky的便宜。

Bucky舔舔嘴唇，柔软的脸颊贴上去磨蹭Steve的大腿。Steve的手飞快抓住浴缸边缘。他着迷地看着Bucky张开嘴巴，将他那溢出前液的阴茎含进温暖湿润的口腔，轻轻呜咽了一声，睫毛扑扇着闭起眼。Steve的小腹肌肉抽紧，努力克制自己往前挺腰全部插入以享受更多罪恶快感的冲动。他反而伸手抚摸起了Bucky的头发，象曾经Bucky习惯抚摸他的脑袋一样，隔着凌乱柔软的发丝爱抚着，试图用这样的方式传递自己是多么地爱他。

“Steve。”Bucky抬眼看他，Steve的手指轻轻滑过苍白而线条柔和的脸颊。

“Buck，过来。”他听见自己说道，声音不响但很坚定。Bucky看起来象是要反抗，眼里有一抹恐慌和自我厌恶。他仿佛又要逃走了。Steve的手指落在项圈后方，扶持他，于是Bucky最终闭着眼睛，让Steve把他带上床，肢体语言表现出全然的顺从。

“看着我。”Steve命令道，灰蓝色眼睛又睁开，凝视着他。

Steve上前亲吻他，Bucky却惊讶地身体僵硬着，这让Steve的心抽痛不已。

“我爱你，Buck。”他坚决地说，Bucky拼命回避他的视线，脖子上却浮出一片红晕。Steve笑了。

“我爱你，我爱你的笑容。”他在Bucky的唇上轻啄，“你的眼睛，”又一吻，“你的皮肤，你的手臂，你的手指……”Bucky的脸颊都通红了，Steve握住他的双手，极尽温柔地亲吻每个指关节。当那些吻落在胸口和腹部时Bucky小声地哽咽起来，不过在Steve脱下他的短裤时又突然绷住身体。

Steve把手放在Bucky的大腿上。“没事的，让我来爱你，Buck。求你了，宝贝，让我照顾你……”他贴着Bucky再度张开的、光滑柔软的大腿内侧，不断吐露甜言蜜语，反复亲吻直至来到他的性器。Bucky慌乱地摇头，试图用手遮挡。

“没关系，宝贝。有欲望是很正常的。该由我来让你享受了。”Steve轻轻拉开他的手，逐渐将他含进口中。那是温热而颤抖着，带着活力的部分，令Steve回想起他的旧友，他的爱人，的的确确就在此时此地，躺在他的身下，身体被他的手指撩拨得弓起，连呼吸也因欢愉而停窒。

“没事的……没事的，Bucky。你是我的乖孩子，乖极了。”Steve的嘴唇来到他粉嫩的耳边，犹如祈祷般吟诵这样的话语；他用自己的身体将Bucky压到床垫里，两人身体紧贴，他的心跳镇定而Bucky却飞快。他温柔地搂住Bucky僵硬的肩膀，一点一点贴合下半身，节奏缓慢地，令人放松地摇晃。Bucky不时哽住呼吸，呜咽着抵着Steve的肩膀啜泣，身体不停地轻颤。高潮时他胡乱伸手抓住Steve，虔诚地呼唤着Steve的名字，将热液喷洒在胸腹。

“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve呢喃着，再度低头吻他。Bucky目光失焦，无神，睫毛湿润，嘴唇半张还在方才的高潮余韵中喘息不已。但他犹犹豫豫地露出了笑容，抬起手臂勾住Steve的肩膀。

“我也是。”他悄声回答。

Steve以笑容回应，轻手轻脚地离开Bucky温暖的身体；他的腿间还有个让人尴尬的一柱擎天的玩意儿。Bucky看起来好像已经足够冷静，所以Steve应该能有个五分钟料理自己，反正他也不需要更多刺激了。光是看着Bucky在他身下释放就已然推他站在高潮边缘。

“你去哪？”Bucky困惑地问。Steve的脸都羞红了。

“唔，我去处理一下这个。”尴尬地语塞片刻，他老老实实地承认了。Bucky的视线落在他的性器上，眼睛微微睁大，使得他更脸红。但随后他就呆呆地看着Bucky垂下视线，邀请性地张开腿。

“Steve……”Bucky开口，但Steve已经站起来了。

“不，你没有准备好，Buck。我们可以慢慢来。你是安全的，我们有的是时间，宝贝。不必急着做。”他坚决地说完，弯腰亲吻Bucky的额头。一双手臂绕上来缠住他的脖子，把他往下朝床上拉。吃惊之余Steve半跪下一条膝盖。

“Bucky！”

“Stevie……我想要……”Bucky湿润的嘴唇贴着Steve的耳朵，令后者抽了口气，“我想要你重新占有我……求你了……”

这一刻，他想象过无数次，Bucky骑在他身上眼睛闪闪发光，面带笑容；或者Bucky被他压住了，还欲迎还拒地舔嘴唇；或者……可是现实与想象中迥异。Bucky的身体既温顺又迫切，瞳孔放大，脸颊泛红。Steve不得不用手按住他的腰，不让他接近太快。

“你很好，Bucky。慢一点，轻一点。”Steve试图说得有安抚性一些，让Bucky放心，但他的声音嘶哑而颤抖，被强烈的欲望包裹。

Bucky的身体很热，很湿，象一张弓似地绷得紧紧的，双腿大张。Steve盲目地摸索他的手指，在全部没入Bucky体内的那一刻与他十指牢牢地相扣。即使闭着眼也仿佛一片白光闪烁。他觉得内心的情感快要蜂涌而出了，刺痛，火花，在他布满汗水的背脊上跳跃。Bucky啜泣起来，嘴唇都咬肿了。

“我能感觉你在我里面……”他惊奇地小声说着，抬起两人交织的手，按在不断抖颤的小腹。Steve深埋其中的阴茎弹跳了一下，迫使他情不自禁地呜咽。这是亲密的疼痛。他的疼痛。“你真大，Stevie，上帝。”

“Bucky！”Steve在Bucky绞紧身体向他推进时腰部不由自主地挺动。Bucky听起来好像当年的他，Steve几乎可以从那俄罗斯口音中辨认出一丝布鲁克林特有的风情。Steve的眼角发烫。Bucky终于回到他的怀抱。Bucky在这里，在21世纪，而不再是1934年的旧沙发，不是掉火车的瞬间，不是在HYDRA的掌控下；他在这里。

这里，和Steve一起。

“你好。”他低低地说。

Bucky的嘴角上扬，露出隐约熟悉的微笑。“你也好。”他回答。

Steve俯身亲吻他，将Bucky压进床垫里缓慢地移动着腰，抽出来再插进去；他的动作轻缓，平滑，不疾不徐，也不因为这是第一次而仓促急进。他们已经无需掩藏了。在这个隐秘的属于他们俩的小家。Steve可以用无尽的时间给予Bucky理应拥有的珍视。Bucky因快感而喘息，很快这喘息也被他们吻到一起的嘴堵回去了，始终十指相扣。

他们以一种舒适的节奏结合，心跳相应而和谐；这不仅仅是做爱。这是他们确认彼此的方式，向对方承诺一切安好的表达。

不知道过了多久，仿佛无限的久，Steve的动作节奏终于紊乱了，低头把脸埋在Bucky的颈窝里吸吮那儿白皙的皮肤，快速而猛力地撞击着；床在他们不断起伏的身体下摇晃作响。Bucky又一次抬手搂住他的脖子，Steve便张开手掌按着他的后腰，将他与自己贴紧。

高潮来得突然，象一记重击令他哽住呼吸；Bucky收缩后穴裹住他，再度释放的体液在两人大腿上溅洒了白浊。Steve拥抱Bucky颤栗不已的身体。他不管乱糟糟的体液，只顾反复轻吻Bucky的脖子。

“你真棒，真美，宝贝。那么乖。”Steve称赞道，Bucky发出细小的喜悦的呻吟，满足地钻进他怀里，继续把手指和他缠在一块儿。

Steve一点一点用吻探索Bucky的皮肤，突然发现在金属臂附近的皮肤有些暗沉。这是他第一次近距离目睹Bucky的金属臂，第一次Bucky安静足够久的时间，让他端详这一切。肩关节部位有狰狞的伤疤，虽然陈旧但深深嵌在Bucky身体上，不会退却；皮肤底下还能看见血管。这不是爱的痕迹，是粗暴的手法和残忍的目的追求的结果。Steve感到心脏被愤怒和悲伤填满，沉重，窒息。他去吻Bucky的肩膀，用嘴唇磨蹭那遍布疤痕的粗糙皮肤，Bucky就发出不开心的呜咽。

“痛吗？”他皱着眉退开一点。Bucky凝视着他，无言地摇头。

“Bucky，宝贝，你知道我发现你说谎时的心情。”Steve的声音很沉稳，被关切和担忧占据着。Bucky低头默默地咬着嘴。

“有一点点痛……不过我习惯了。”好半天Bucky才平淡地回答。

Steve叹息着，抱住他，用吻作为他诚实的奖励。“没事的，我去打几个电话，看看那些天才有空来解决这个问题吗。”

“对不起。”Bucky沮丧地说。

“一切都会好的。”Steve说，不断抚摸着Bucky完好的那侧肩膀；Bucky依偎着他的胸口。Steve知道今晚自己无法安心入眠，在知道Bucky忍受着无休止的痛苦的情况下他无法入眠。

他又叹了一口气，抱紧了Bucky。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2310179/chapters/6353960

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近我的状态不太好，提得起精神的时候会尽量补完一些坑的。

金属臂，已经不再疼痛了，它变得像一根半死不活的神经，偶尔才引发一小阵令人悲哀的痛感，其余时间则死气沉沉，麻木，呆然，如同没有Steve引导下的他。

他感觉自己好像Steve讲的故事里的雕塑，被诅咒成石像，立在那里无尽地等待某人放他自由。

他知道Steve就是那个人，当Steve用真诚的笑容夸奖他的时候，他仿佛得到救赎。

——

尽管Bucky的记忆千苍百孔，他仍然认为Anthony Stark是其父亲，Howard Stark，极为相似的复制品，就连标志性的山羊胡子和诡异的幽默感都一模一样。只除了他胸口的反应堆，以及那双眼睛。Bucky曾经见过从死亡铁爪下挣扎逃脱的人们，Stark就有那些人一样的眼睛，玩笑和打趣的背后有若隐若现的黑影，Bucky看得见，因为和Stark一样，他也曾与死亡一线之隔。

他坐在Stark又亮堂又先进的实验室里，Steve的手掌沉甸甸的，带着令人安心的重量，温暖而稳固地按在他的肩头引导他来到外界。Stark会和墙上一个声音说话，一个彬彬有礼的英伦口音，对他流利地说：“早上好，Barnes中士”。不知道有多少年没人叫过他Barnes中士了。他惶惑不安，直至Steve温和地微笑着告诉他“JARVIS”是他们的朋友。

Steve告诉过他，Stark喜欢身边有人工智能绕着转。不过到现在为止他只听见了那个没有实体的英伦口音，还看见一个装着轮子的机械手臂一动不动在桌上。

“你该早点带他过来的。”Stark在说话，但Bucky的心思全被Steve用拇指按揉他后颈的感觉扰乱了。他想依偎在Steve温暖的怀抱里，却不得不强迫自己停止这想法。

“这根手臂要比他自己那根重多了。机能当然很完善。俄罗斯的黑科技嘛。但它会叫人痛得要死，重量的压力全转移到骨头上，更别提重金属中毒。”

“中毒？”Steve紧张地问，手也紧了紧。Bucky想告诉他没事的，已经不太痛了，也完全没感觉重金属的中毒效应。一切都很好，只要有Steve在。

Stark扬起眉毛，动作很娴熟地转着螺丝起子。“只要有全美梦中情人站在身边所有人感觉都会棒棒的，宝贝儿，可你，要么是被持续注射太多麻醉剂，要么就是痛楚从不间断以至于你干脆把它抛到脑后不去想。就好像，你刚走进一个房间时能闻到怪味，过一会儿感官就钝化了。”

Steve用痛楚和惊恐的双眼注视着他。Bucky缩进连帽衫里，皱起脸。他开始不喜欢Tony Stark和他的读心术了。

“至于重金属中毒，我的理论是，你体内的血清中和了毒素。”他打量Bucky顽固的扑克脸一秒，挫败地叹了口气。“为什么我身边总是一些热衷自我牺牲，都不肯开口寻求帮助的老年人呢？”

Bucky继续皱着脸。

“好吧当我没说。接下来我要取下你的手臂，换上我的大作。”Stark宣布道，他坐在转椅上滑向Bucky，带上一副奇怪的眼镜，在Bucky的金属臂上投影出图像。

切入点。

Stark用螺丝起子的尖端碰碰金属表面。Bucky想也不想就挥动手臂勒住Stark的脖子，后者吓了一跳，起子都掉了。

“Bucky！住手！”Steve立即反应过来；Bucky胸中翻滚着羞耻感，他是个怪物，Steve会讨厌他——

“没事了，宝贝。看着我，没事。放开，来，轻轻地，慢慢地。”他集中注意聆听Steve沉稳的声音，放松勒在Stark脖子上的手指。Steve在他额角一吻作为奖励，Stark了然地打量着他们，咳嗽了一下，做了几次深呼吸。

“我挺好的。”Stark不自然地微笑着说，“又可以从愿望清单上划掉一项了。JARVIS？”

“已经划掉了，Sir。被一个老年人勒住脖子进行攻击。”

Bucky警告性地活动金属手指。Stark紧张兮兮地笑了一声，抓抓鼻子。

“在你和我第一次见面时你就可以划掉后面那条了。”Steve说。

——

当金属臂终于被卸下时他感到有些烦扰不安，沉重的部件离开了他，令他觉得眩晕，觉得兴奋和迷茫。

Stark忙着在Dr.Banner的协助下取走肩膀上最后几块零件，他忙碌着，两人脑袋靠在一起。

Steve朝他微笑，他感到骤然而来的怪异感。这是他被HYDRA从雪中找到以后，头一回卸下整个金属手臂。

等到Stark说他可以走，Bucky就匆忙地站起来，头晕目眩。左侧身体相比右侧如同羽毛般轻盈。他摇摇晃晃向Steve走了几步，感觉身体是有了自己的意志似的，跌跌撞撞歪向右侧差点撞在那根有轮子的机械手上。那玩意儿一下活动起来了，发出唧唧的声音犹如受惊的小动物般跑到旁边，他吓了一大跳。

“没事的Dummy。我是怎么教育你礼貌的？”Stark带着笑意训斥那只机械手，Steve大步上前扶住摇摇晃晃象醉酒似的Bucky。

“他这是怎么了，Tony？”Steve担心地问。

机械手臂，被Tony叫作Dummy的，滑过桌子，对卸下的金属臂作出类似“凝视”的动作。至少Bucky觉得它是在“凝视”没错，尽管他找不到那玩意儿的眼睛在哪。它喷出一道冷却液，转向Stark，兴奋地又开始唧唧响。

“别，Dummy，冷静，孩子。”Stark皱着眉。Dummy颤巍巍地做了几个兴奋的“翻滚”动作，开始像一只迫切的小狗狗一样绕着金属臂打转。Bucky和Stark只顾着看它奇怪的举动，没发现Steve的不耐。

“Tony。”Steve又问，Stark猛地回过头。

“哦哦，那个，那很正常。他会有点运动和平衡的障碍，不过我们很快就能搞定新胳膊，他就会好了。”Stark笑得轻松，还拍拍Bruce的背。Steve看起来不是很相信他。

“啊，还有，你得给他搭把手，字面意义的，帮他料理日常。”Stark建议道。

Steve微笑起来，他安抚性地捏着Bucky的肩膀。“我当然会。”他温和地说。

“好极了，看起来，我们这里的问题就结束了——”Steve说着，但Dummy很响地唧了一声，飞快地开到Bucky身边，贴在他的左侧。“

“Dummy？”Stark听起来很困惑。Steve也很困惑。Bruce则好像有点想笑。

“Dum-E似乎突然产生了，以人类的说法，产生了对Barnes中士和他的仿生手臂的爱慕之情。Sir。”没有实体的英伦口音解释道。机械手欢快地唧唧叫，贴在Bucky的腰上磨蹭。

“你这个小不要脸的，Dummy！”Stark大叫着反对，但Dummy蹭着Bucky的牛仔裤，流出冷却液沾到他身上。

短暂的寂静。

然后Bucky慢慢伸出另一只手，尴尬地拍了拍它的喷嘴。

Dummy再度快活地唧唧叫。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2310179/chapters/7131944

Bucky瞪着无辜地躺在床上的运动衫，深吸了一口气。然后，小心翼翼地，他把脑袋套进衣服里，扭动着直至完好的手臂找到正确方向，往袖管——

房门开了，正在试图穿上Steve昨晚就给他准备好的旧运动衫的Bucky僵在原地。另外，他还只穿着短裤。

“Bucky，告诉过你，需要帮忙的话就叫我，还记得嘛？”Steve的声音里带着笑，Bucky一头倒进床铺里，他的脸发烫，并且在Steve想给他翻身时拒绝合作。“没事啊，宝贝。”现在Steve绝对是在笑了。

“快点儿，起来了。”Steve好脾气地说。Bucky假装自己是一条死鱼。然后有一只热乎乎的带着茧子的手钻过来挠他的腰，Bucky立刻像被电到似的弹起来。Steve一脸无害地微笑，帮他拉下衣服遮住胸口。

接着他又帮Bucky穿上休闲裤，跪在床边帮他穿鞋。等他亲吻Bucky的额头时Bucky就依偎上去，被他拉起来。

“还有五分钟吃早餐。你可以自己洗漱吧？”Steve笑着问。Bucky点点头，跑进浴室刷牙洗脸。

Steve正在做早餐，他刚洗了澡，晨跑过后精神焕发的样子。Bucky走进厨房时Stark还趴在厨柜上捧着一大杯黑咖啡。他身旁坐着一位姜色头发的漂亮女士，手掌抚着他的额头，靠在他身边说着什么。所有人都抬头看向进门的Bucky，给他突然一种想逃跑的冲动。但没机会了，那位漂亮的女士已经起身向他走来。

“我的上帝，Tony，这是James吗？”她以手掩口，然后高兴地笑起来。“Steve，我真不敢相信你终于找到他了。”

她仿佛有些紧张地整了整铅笔裙，纤细的手伸到Bucky跟前；Bucky没反应，她就尴尬地顿了顿，“管他的，Steve。”她说着踮起脚双臂环住他僵硬的脖子。

Bucky已经被惊呆了，然而，这位女士身上香味怡人，双臂柔软，和她的接触也感觉不坏。一只手按住他的后脑勺，Bucky没反应过来就把脑袋靠在了她的肩上，鼻子钻进她光泽亮丽的铜色发丝间。她的拥抱感觉和Steve的不一样，但也很棒。不安感消散了，他放松了一些。

“噢，你就是Steve的另一半。”她温柔地说，Bucky听见Stark在两人背后的窃笑声。她放开Bucky，仰头微笑，湛蓝的双眸闪烁着暖意。“Steve对我说了你很多，James，我是Virginia Potts，不过大家都管我叫小辣椒。”

“因为你的头发？”Bucky好奇地问，她饶有兴味地睁大眼睛，而Steve已经做完早餐，微笑地望着他们。

“对，”她笑着握住他的右手，“也因为我的脾气吧，大概。绝大部分都是朝Tony发的。”

Tony又喝光两杯咖啡，保证说会在这周完成手臂模型然后溜回了他的实验室。Pepper接着电话走开了。而Bucky只是坐在原处看他们在厨房里走动，他靠着Steve温暖的身体，后颈也被他的手摸得很舒服。Steve口袋里的手机响起，这通让Steve烦躁的电话来自一个叫Nick的人。这名字好像很熟悉，但Bucky吃饱了肚子，身上又暖洋洋的，就把它先抛诸脑后了。

“我知道Romanov特工有危险，但我已经通知过Coulson特工，我需要休假料理一些私事。”Steve顿了顿，不爽地咬着嘴唇，“是，Sir，我明白。是的。不，我理解，Sir。再见。”

“他们需要你。”Bucky知道这不是一个问句，Steve看起来那么愧疚，让他的心都痛了。Steve用手抹了把脸，带着那种决不妥协的表情挂掉电话。

“不，我曾经在你和世界中选择了世界。我不会再犯同样的错。”他捧着Bucky的脸颊坚定地说。Bucky抬眼看着他，Steve则低头给他亲吻，仍然带着可以感知的愧疚和痛苦——却也有希望和爱，以及——

“我现在没有危险，美国队长先生。”Bucky在温柔的吮吻过后小声说。Steve迷茫地放开他。

“Bucky，你希望我走？”他听起来有点受伤。

Bucky叹了口气，手臂环住Steve的腰，脸则贴在他胸口，底下就是沉稳强健的心跳了。“我没有。”他老老实实地说，“没有。但这是你的梦想，保护弱小，也是你的职责。你得去，Steve，他们需要你。”

Steve端详了他一会儿，沉甸甸的手掌热热地贴在他后颈。“我的梦永远都是你。但你说得对，这也是我的职责吧。”他轻叹着，低头在Bucky的左肩上吻了一下。“但现在我只想陪着你，特别这种情况下。”他无奈地示意Bucky空荡荡的袖管。

“那就完成任务早点回来。”Bucky希望自己露出了很有说服力的微笑。

Steve勉强地收拾装备赴任，一直忧心忡忡地往Bucky看。Bucky无视胸口的窒息感和Dummy玩起抛接游戏分散注意力；他把Steve的跑鞋丢出去，叫Dummy再捡回来。等到Steve收拾完毕，他又过来和Bucky在床上拥抱了一会儿。Bucky睡着时还有Steve的手在抚摸头发，醒来时却换成了Pepper的。她正坐在床边，穿着不那么职业化的宽松衬衫和柔软舒服的便鞋。她笑了笑，Bucky慢慢坐起来，不解地眨着眼睛。

“他会尽快地赶回来的。”她笑着说，“应该不会太糟吧？”

他姑且点点头。

“Tony和Bruce都在忙着给你做手臂，所以我觉得我该带你出去找点乐子。也许我们还能去博物馆逛逛。”她说；尽管Bucky已经去过博物馆无数次，还是妥协地起来穿衣服了。他都能把美国队长的展览内容全背出来了。

不过Pepper带他去看了其他的展览：恐龙，古代史，水底海洋生物，等等。Bucky在展出的水母跟前，随着那安谧的小生物一道有节奏地摇晃了五分钟。Pepper给他和巨大的龙虾以及海豚模型合影。而到了最后，他们还是去往美国队长展览。和Pepper站在里面，不再身为一个追逐幻梦的游魂，感觉怪异地不同以往。Bucky触碰自己的脖子，回想Steve温暖的吻，Steve的宽恕。

展馆里还有一些人流连不去，其中有个背着美国队长双肩包的金发小孩，整个脸都贴在展览板上。Pepper暂离片刻去接电话，Bucky则一直盯着那个小孩看。他个子很小，细胳膊细腿带着伤痕，嘴角还有淤青。当小家伙发现Bucky在看自己，立刻回过头来瞪着他。

“你在看什么？”孩子气呼呼地问。Bucky耸肩，空荡荡的袖管看得孩子眼睛瞪大了。小家伙总共就保持了两秒钟凶狠的凝视，随即坐到Bucky所在的长凳上。

“被欺负了？”Bucky轻声问。

“嗯。”孩子很响地吸着鼻子，“希望我能象队长那么强壮，他们再欺负我和妹妹，就踢他们的屁股。”

Bucky打量他。“你会的。”最终他说道，“美国队长还是小孩的时候，也是一根豆芽菜。”

“但他从来不怕任何事！”

“有几件事我知道他很怕，洗自己的衣服，三明治里有咸菜，还有和女士交谈。”Bucky说。

“你胡说！你怎么知道？”孩子问。

“因为我和他一起长大，他是我最好的朋友。”Bucky简单地回答，此时，语音正播放到Barnes中士在雪山里遇难的部分。小孩的眼睛瞪得比碗还要大，张开了嘴——

“James，我们得走了，我刚接到电话，有人想见你。”Pepper回来说。

Bucky朝她点点头，再望向目瞪口呆的孩子。他摘下棒球帽，戴在孩子的金发小脑袋上，手指竖在唇边。孩子呆呆地跟着点头，Bucky摸摸他的脑袋就向Pepper走去。

——

他们到了外面，坐在一家高级的小餐厅里用着午饭，Pepper给他看了张老年妇人的照片。Bucky一见就愣住了，Pepper露出带着歉意的笑。

“我想你认得出她，是吧？”她问。Bucky点头。Peggy Carter。美丽，骄傲，无比热烈地爱着Steve的女子。Steve或者也同样热烈地爱着她吧。Bucky觉得喉咙堵住了。

“她现在身体情况不太好，她的外甥女Sharon，告诉我她的姑姑想在明天上午的手术前见你。”Pepper安抚性地笑了笑，抓着他的手，轻轻握住。“如果你不想，可以不去，James。”

“我去。”他说，他回握Pepper，连自己都惊讶这回答，“我想见她，Pepper。”

——

病房单调而缺乏人情味，但里面有花，有照片，铺在床脚的旧棉被也为这冷冰冰的地方增添了些许暖意。他驻足在门口，苦苦思索要如何跟她打招呼——这个七十年前在小酒馆毫不留情地拒绝了他的女人；彼时他们都还年轻，没有阴影，没有破碎，没有伤痕。而现在她变成躺在医院床上的虚弱老人，他的左臂亦被金属代替。

“喔，James Buchanan Barnes。”Peggy率先打破沉默，她的嗓音因年老而不稳，因饱含感情而沉重。Bucky走到她床边坐下，她转头看着他，伸出干枯的手触碰他的。

“Miss Carter。”话语不经思索地逸出。她眨眼忍下泪意，颤抖的笑容还带着些许过去的影子，仔细地看着他。

“哎，你这个英俊的小混蛋，还是这么年轻，就象他一样……”她惆怅地触碰他的脸颊，“他终于找到你了。”

“Peggy，Steve爱过你。”他冲口而出，Peggy笑了。

“不，亲爱的，他不爱我。Steve很努力试图爱上我，但他爱的终究只有你。”她悲伤地笑着，“你就是他的一切，James，有一段时间我恨你，因为你意外坠落后，他就完全变了。从来不伤害任何生命的Steve，为了你，发誓要抓到每一个与此有关的人并把他们全部杀掉。”她咳嗽起来，Bucky试图叫她别再说话，她拒绝了Bucky递来的水杯。

“Peggy……”Bucky无助地说。

“不，James Buchanan Barnes，你认真地，好好地听着。”她又咳嗽起来，颤巍巍吸了口气，“Sharon告诉了我你经受过的一切，但你得振作，因为你受的每一道伤，Steve都比你痛苦十倍。Steve爱你，只爱你。所以你必须尽最大努力好起来，同样地爱他。你听见我的话了没有Barnes中士？”说到最后，她的声音有点破碎，眼里也带着泪光。Bucky看到的却是过去的Peggy Carter，许多年前就得到Steve敬重的那位凛冽的女士。

“是，长官。”他小声说着，紧紧握住她的手。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2310179/chapters/13488235

外面在下雨，纽约的夜色被冲刷成一片模糊的泥灰色画布。Bucky把前额贴在冰凉的玻璃上呼出一口温热的气息，眼前城市明亮的夜灯就在气雾中晕开了。他正在Steve的房间里，裹着一根厚厚的毯子，只有褐色的脑袋露在外头。也许Steve的任务会早早结束，他就能早早回家，也许，只是也许，Steve会抬头，超级血清强化过的视力能看见Bucky坐在他们的窗前等着他回去；而Bucky也就能再次看到那满怀爱意的上弯的嘴角……

Steve不在身边时世界都仿佛失却了几分颜色，Bucky心里想着，往温暖的毯子里缩，呼吸他最好的朋友那熟悉的气息。他实在是太幸运了，Bucky知道。迎接他回来的是安慰的拥抱和爱怜的吻，而非厌恶和禁闭。有的时候，他仍然不能相信这一切都是真实的，他想不通Steve居然还愿意让他这种灵魂破破烂烂，曾经满手血腥的人待在身边。

Bucky正靠着冷玻璃打瞌睡，突然卧室的门开了，Howard Stark的儿子把乱糟糟的脑袋伸进来。那家伙左脸和小胡子上沾了一坨面团似的东西，他歪着嘴朝Bucky笑，一手迅速招了招，另一手还拿着把木制蛋糕刀。

“嘿，Barnes。Pepper说我应该在炸掉整个大厦前找一位下厨的搭档！愿意加入吗？Pepper背叛了我，在我背后捅刀——她居然挑走了Bruce。今晚是你第一次在队长出任务时独自过夜吧，我们打算聚会，一起做晚餐。这变成一场高风险的烹饪比赛了，不过我觉得我们会得同情分，因为Pepper爱死你这个小可爱了，她恨不得一辈子抱着你不放。这是她原话，不是我说的。”

Bucky呆呆地瞪着他，说不出话。他真搞不懂Stark是怎么能说这么快这么长一串话还不带喘气的。从生理上来说是不可能做到的啊。不过黑发男人还是笑嘻嘻地，左摇右晃继续对他招手。

“怎么说？加入嘛？”

——

“这不公平。”Pepper嘟着嘴，勺子伸进Bucky放在炉子上炖得冒泡的蔬菜汤里，小心翼翼舀起来喝了口。趴在柜台上的Tony得意地直笑。

“天才亿万富翁Anthony Edward Stark又一次获得胜利！哈，我厉害吧！”他大叫道，晃着腿像挥舞宝剑一般挥舞锅铲。Bruce以手掩笑。

“你根本什么都没干！要是我早知道James是这么棒的厨师，我就先选他了。”Pepper说，Tony假装愤慨地倒抽冷气，厨具控诉地指着她。

“你个站街小婊砸！”

“这话什么意思你知不知道？”Pepper不以为然地看他一眼，执起厨房水槽边的灭火水枪，打开阀门朝男友脸上喷射。

“我知道，我就是知道什么叫站街，就是妓女的意思。呜哇，眼睛里好多水！”Tony艰难地反击着。为了折腾他，Pepper把水枪开得更大。

天才亿万富翁先生拼命躲避水枪攻击，甚至从柜台上翻了过去，这一幕让他无声地笑起来。这么细小一个动作，甚至Bucky都没意识到自己脸上带笑，直至Stark爬起来，所有人都睁大眼睛望向他。Pepper也笑了，她的眼里有温暖的爱意。

“哈哈我把他逗笑了！现在我是他最喜欢的人了小辣椒。不许赖了！”Stark欢呼着夸张地向空气挥拳，像狗狗一样甩着湿漉漉的脑袋，水滴飞得到处都是。

Bucky垂下视线，望着沸腾的炖锅；Steve的朋友在身边大笑，让他的愁结也消散了些许。

不单单是Steve的朋友们了，也是他的朋友们。他这么想着，嘴角上扬。

——

午夜时分，他还醒着。

没有Steve在，房间也显得陌生而不友好。他已经太习惯于在Steve的声音和双臂的拥抱下进入梦乡，没有它们，睡觉就成了不可能的任务。Bucky明知这样很不理智，他曾在更糟糕的环境下睡过觉，但那毕竟只是逃亡途中大脑为了让身体恢复而强行关机。冬日战士只在万不得已时入睡，因为噩梦总会前来折磨他。

他侧着身子蜷缩着，紧抓床单不放，修剪平滑的指甲在掌心抠出新月的痕迹。Bucky极力保持呼吸平稳，但空荡荡的房间里，黑暗让这变得艰难。他下床开了灯。当天花板里那个声音开口时他正在来回不停踱步；声音吓了他一跳，退得离墙远远地。

“抱歉惊吓到了您，Barnes中士。请问有什么我能帮您，或者为您呼叫Sir和Miss Potts？”墙壁里没有实体的声音用彬彬有礼的英国口音问道。

“我睡不着。”Bucky小声坦白，坐回床上缩成很紧一个球状。“Steve不在这里，我需要他在身边才能……”他艰难地吞咽，抚摸脖子上薄薄的皮质项圈。Steve会这样就把他抛弃掉吗？万一他不够好，Steve会不要他的。这个想法让Bucky心脏骤然跳到过快，就在他快要惊恐发作时那个声音又说话了，悦耳的嗓音里带着一分体贴。

“我能提个其他建议吗？”无实体的声音说。Bucky把脑袋埋在被子里无言地摇头拒绝合作。

短暂的停顿后，声音又响起，这一次，Bucky的眼睛随之睁大，不是那醇厚的英国口音了。

是Steve，温暖的，充满感情的语调。

“六岁的时候，我看了一本有关原始森林的书，名字叫做《真实的故事》，里面有一副非常精美的画。画面是一条大蟒蛇正在吞食一头动物。这是那副画的翻版。”

Bucky的脸从皱巴巴的被单上抬起，就在他眼前，有一副亮晶晶的图画。Bucky几乎没注意到房间里逐渐暗去的灯光，他完全被Steve温柔的嗓音以及金光闪烁的全息投影迷住了。他不知道自己在床上坐了多久，一直瞪大眼睛注视那些奇异又美丽的图画，聆听墙里那个声音为他讲述的童话故事；他甚至沉迷到没注意有两个人影悄悄进了房间。直至床的一边下陷，他才察觉到Pepper身上的玫瑰淡香。

“会没事的，James。”她在黑暗中低语，“Tony刚收到消息，Steve已经找到Romanov特工，他们将赶去最近的检查站，但愿能开直升机飞回纽约。谢谢你叫醒我们，JARVIS。”

他让Pepper坐得更近了点儿，将他搂进怀里。他把脸颊靠在她肩头，被抚摸着头发闭上眼睛。他突然想起了很久很久之前母亲也曾这样做过。

“很有趣的选择，JARVIS，《小王子》，哼哼？名著啊。我把你教得真好，伙计。”Stark坐到Bucky的另一边小声称赞道。“是说，你没有告诉爹地你会模拟人类的声音啊。你能模拟Natasha读一些火辣的拉拉黄文吗？唔，不好意思啊Pepper。”

Stark惨兮兮地揉着胳膊坐定。胸口的反应堆散发柔和的光芒，驱散了一部分黑暗。“我这个是不是太亮了？”Stark问。Bucky先是摇头，然后意识到黑暗里Stark可能看不见，于是轻轻地回答：“不，我喜欢。”男人得意地哼了一声，就沉默下来。

“对不起。”Bucky埋在Pepper的睡衣里说。她温柔地低笑，让他别再说了，还把他抱得更紧。Stark则在另一边，没有直接接触但是距离够近，让他感觉得到对方的暖热。突然间，室内的阴影也不那么迫近了。

他闭上眼睛，在Steve令人安心的声音里慢慢沉入梦中。

“如果有人钟爱着一朵独一无二，盛开在浩瀚星海里的花，那么，当他抬头仰望繁星时，便会心满意足。他可以对自己说：‘我的花儿就在其中的一颗行星上……’”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve在周五返回。

他一路上都很烦躁不安，还不小心惹得不少神盾局探员以及Natasha不爽；可Steve只想见Bucky。一开始细微而隐约的，从他踏出复仇者大厦起就蛰伏在脑后的渴望，已经膨胀成令他失去理智的需求了。他得先承认，这次任务他干得比平常更鲁莽冲动，连Natasha都能以她骨折的手腕以及渗血的腹部作为佐证，但他还是成功地救出了Natasha，完成了任务，不是嘛？现在她正在最近的神盾局医疗中心休养，而他则在医生们“放行”之前就……偷溜出来了……

回复仇者大厦的速度几乎要突破极限。

“你在这里干嘛？”Steve刚一走出电梯来到公共起居室就看到Tony后退一步。Steve歪了下头，不解地皱眉看着对方，摩托车钥匙丢在柜子上。

“我住这里，Tony，还是这两天你们决定赶我出去了？”他漫不经心地问，始终在房间里找寻那个让他牵肠挂肚七十三个半小时的男人的踪影。没错，他有在计时。

“你应该在神盾局医疗中心，Steve。”Tony说。他的眉毛担心地拧着，伸手从后袋里掏出手机，“引用Coulson探员的话，‘Mr.Stark，我想告知您，不论Rogers队长如何坚持，他尚未得到医生的离开准许。他断了三根肋骨，有脑震荡，手腕扭伤，轻度内脏出血？！”亿万富翁先生读到最后几乎是一个字一个字挤出来的，他难以置信地瞪着Steve，伸手掀起Steve的上衣迅速打量一番。大块的青紫又让他缩回手，眼睛惊恐地睁大。

“轻微出血。过几个小时我就恢复了。”Steve不耐地回答，“Bucky在哪？”

“他很好，Rogers。我就说Pepper和我会照顾他的吧？你在担心什么？就三天而已啊？”Stark说。

“说得很对。三天。”Steve口气不好，他已经再也无法克制话语里流露出的不耐烦了。为什么没人理解他？“Tony，Bucky才回来一个月，我连三十分钟都不该离开。他睡得着吗？他在哪？”

“是的，他睡得着。我们三个想出了一种好方法，不，不是什么不能见人的方法，别再那么看我。”Tony不快地瞥他一眼，“他很安静，喜欢待在你的房间，但一切还挺顺利。我们会在厨房玩耍，每天晚上看电影，Pepper带他去了博物馆，我还把他逗笑了一次。他过得不错，Cap，你不该这么担心。”

Tony的话让Steve身上的紧张感消散了些许。他感激地笑了笑。“谢谢你们为我照顾他，Tony，我欠你一个大人情。”

Stark叹着气，勉勉强强也笑了。“朋友就是用来帮忙的Rogers。我们都在帮你，所有人。你是个96岁的老头子，看在上帝份上，成熟点吧。”

“我会的，”他保证道，“现在我能走了吗，母亲大人？”

Tony翻了个白眼，挥手叫他快走。

——

“Buck？”

当Steve推开卧室的门，他就看见Bucky站在跟前，暗蓝的双眼里充满了怪异的……恐惧。Steve试图拥抱他但Bucky很快后退，在两人之间拉开距离，让Steve又迷茫又受伤。

“怎么了，Bucky？”他连疲倦也克制不住了。看到Bucky从自己怀抱里后退是比什么都要刺得深的伤。任务导致的疲倦感突地涌了上来令他头晕目眩。他脚步摇晃，但还是艰难地在支持不住前走到床边。他伸展酸痛的四肢，呼吸两人同居的卧室里Bucky熟悉的气息。

“我以为你见到我会高兴。”Steve大声说了出来打破紧绷的沉默。他背对Bucky所以看不见Bucky说话时的表情。

“你受伤了。”Bucky的声音里带着痛楚；即便如此Steve仍感到松了口气。Bucky只是担心加重他的伤势。

“你受伤了，因为我害你担心。”这下明显是带上几分自我厌恶了。

老天，哪有。

“是我的错。”Bucky声音破碎不稳地说。

“不是你的——”Steve试图站起来，但跌跌撞撞到最后不小心单膝跪地，还用手捂住疼痛的肋骨。Bucky立刻惊恐地冲过来扶住他。Steve握住他完好的那只手，温暖的带着茧子的手指扣住他相对细瘦的手腕，把他的手带到脸前。他在Bucky张开的掌心里印下轻柔安抚的吻。“没事，我很好。”

“不是你的错，Buck。都怪我自己，因为我等不及完成任务回家找你。我不确定你还会在这里。”Steve踌躇地笑着低声说，一边观察Bucky的表情，寻求更进一步亲密的许可。“在我终于说服你留下之后，不可能再放你走了。”Bucky抬起眼睛看过来，眼圈都是红的，Steve深吸了口气，轻笑道：“否则我可能会活不下去。”他表白着，“如果再次失去你我会死，Buck，我会死。”

“你不会。”Bucky同样低声回答，他朝Steve靠近，轻手轻脚把掌心贴在Steve悸动的心脏上。“从现在开始我会保护你。”他郑重地承诺，哀伤的眼睛睁得很大，烙进Steve的双眼中，“除非你要我走，不然我不会离开了。你说什么我都会去做。”

“宝贝，我永远永远都不会要你离开。”Steve小心地双手捧住Bucky苍白的脸，悄声说。他露出怜爱的笑容。“我说什么你都真的会做？”

Bucky严肃地点头。Steve俯身轻轻地贴上他的嘴唇。

“那就给我一个真正的欢迎回家的拥抱。”他小声要求道。Bucky咬了一会儿下唇，绕到Steve背后，小心翼翼将身体靠在Steve没有受伤的后背，然后脸埋在金发男人的颈窝里。Steve往后靠去，与背后温暖坚实的重量紧紧依偎着，他的眼睛有点湿润，两人手指牢牢扣在一起的时候，他的心终于尘埃落定。

——

回头想想Bucky好像把“从现在开始我会保护你”这个事情贯彻得太过严谨了。

“别动。”Bucky这么对他说。

Steve用手掩住微笑，靠在Bucky给他找来的起码五个软到不行的枕头上点头。他下半身盖着一条钢铁侠图案（多谢Tony提供）的柔软毛毯，床边桌上则有满满一杯水，以及一本皮面装订的书。

“别动啊。”Bucky又对他说了一遍。Steve听话地点头。

“不过如果你口渴或者想看书的话可以动。”Bucky第三次探头补充。

“我知道啦宝贝。”Steve回答。

第四次，Bucky直接走回房间里，走到他身边。Steve迷茫又好笑地仰起脑袋，被Bucky犹犹豫豫地看了好半天。接着Bucky低下头羞怯地吻了他。只是很短暂的，嘴唇在左侧脸颊上的轻轻擦碰。

Steve惊得没话讲，只能用眼睛瞟着他。

“我不会走。我保证。”Bucky严肃地说。

Steve嘴角上扬。“我知道。”他回答，而后放松身体陷进枕头里。

房门下一次开启时，进屋的Bucky身后还老老实实跟着一个Tony，手里捧着一个餐盘。亿万富翁先生不爽地长吁短叹着把盘子放到Steve腿上。他咧开嘴恭请队长“慢用”，然后关门走人。Steve看着餐盘，突然喉咙发堵。

番茄浓汤。

Bucky慢慢爬上床的另一边，蓝眼睛始终注视Steve沉默而震惊的脸。

连香味都和以前一样，完完全全是那温暖诱人的味道，令他想起当年高烧不退又在好友照顾下康复的自己。碰到勺子的手指也微微颤抖。

“你为我做的吗，Buck？”他问，眼睛刺痛。Bucky谨慎地点头。

“我试着按记忆里你喜欢的样子做了。”他小声解释，紧张地咬住下唇，“我的记忆不怎么好……”

Steve眨掉眼中积聚的火热的湿润，喝了一小口。Bucky认真地看着他咀嚼，吞咽。当Steve吹了吹勺子出人意料地把汤送到他嘴边时，Bucky眨眼睛。

“来，喝喝看。”金发男人温柔地哄他。

他很听话，乖乖地含进那口温热的汤汁，仔细地咀嚼。“不好吃？”Bucky问着，咽下食物，脑袋歪向一边，“为什么你眼睛红了？”

Steve愧疚地抹了把脸，对Bucky露出明朗的笑。“不，宝贝。尝起来味道和过去一模一样。”他轻笑着，回想起战争前那些美好的回忆，继续说道：“还记得我过去常常病倒还不肯吃东西吗？你会花很长时间编一些稀奇古怪的故事哄我张嘴吃饭。”

Bucky摇头，眼神有点沮丧。Steve伸手轻轻地弹他的鼻尖试图把那黯然神伤赶走。Bucky象猫头鹰一样眨巴眼睛，然后拿起碗里的汤勺。他吹凉了汤，递到Steve嘴边。

“你受伤了。”他一本正经说，“你受伤的时候总是我来照顾你的。”他的口吻有些好奇，有些不确定，所以Steve做了唯一一种能给他确定的反应。

他挨上前去喝掉那口汤。

Bucky眼里有什么沉淀了下来，他靠得更近，小心翼翼地把剩下的汤喂给Steve吃，专注的视线从未离开Steve的脸。

“你想我吗，甜心？”喝完两人之间这碗汤之后Steve问，他将Bucky拉近，亲吻对方的额角。

“想。”Bucky回答，转了一点儿位置以便不要碰到Steve任何的伤处，“我睡不着，不过，墙壁里那个家伙用你的声音给我讲故事，Pepper和Tony也来陪我。”

“是吗？JARVIS给你讲什么故事了？”

Bucky皱起鼻子回想着。Steve觉得这大概是世界上最可爱的表情了，但这个想法他只藏在自己心里；他注视着Bucky，看她回忆故事情节的模样。

“讲一个小王子，”Bucky慢慢地说，他一边无意识地咬着一撮头发一边捻着身上Steve旧T恤的线头，“小王子在撒哈拉遇见一名飞船迫降的飞行员，但小王子是来自另一个星球的，他很悲伤，他爱上一朵玫瑰，却将她留在了故乡……”

Steve笑了，他用手包着Bucky的脸，拨开那撮褐发，望进他好奇的眼睛里。“我也爱上了一朵玫瑰。”

“那你每次离开的时候……”Bucky想了一会儿，开口。

“我都想念我的玫瑰。”Steve替他回答，眼睛都笑弯了，“JARVIS也向我推荐过那本书。你说，我在看的时候，心里想的是谁？”

Bucky脸颊泛着粉色，回答：“我？”

Steve低头将他的答案吻去。

一个人只有用心去看，才能看到真实。  
事情的真相只用眼睛是看不见的。  
你在你的玫瑰花身上耗费的时间使得你的玫瑰花变得如此重要。  
人们早已忘记了这个道理。可是你不应将它遗忘。  
你必须永远对自己所驯服的东西负责。  
你要对你的玫瑰花负责。  
——《小王子》


End file.
